The journey to the Royal family
by MizzMarie729
Summary: I am no good with a summary, so I hope you read and enjoy! Ari is given a clue to finding her family. It will not be easy, she must travel through unknown lands to find the Forgotten Feilds. She will face many things that will aid or make their quest.
1. The hidden Clue

Authors note: Sorry if this isn't accurate, I haven't read this series for awhile. But I thought I'd give it a shot for my other unicorns of Balinor story was… erased by some people. So here it is a new and different version!

Disclaimer: I do not own the unicrons of Balinor, only this plot, and the new characters I am adding. I also do not own some of the extra places I am adding in, I saw them off of a site and liked the names… enjoy!

**Chapter one: The hidden clue**

Arianna sat by the little stream letting the waters currents gently caress her feet and ankles. She was reading a little about the history of Balinor. She began to think of her family, lost, to far from her somewhere in the Forgotten Fields. The smooth grass around the smooth rock she had been sitting on danced around in one soft beat.

She heard a thud a crossed the forest floor and knew it was her little friend Sebastian. The little green furred rabbit hopped out onto the rock beside her. She smiled at the little rabbit before petting his floppy ears. The rabbit looked up at her and wiggled its nose before speaking to her.

"Hello my lady," the green rabbit said sitting on its back feet pulling his tiny paws to his stomach. He looked over to the lake, and the tiny ripples that invaded the calm water when Arianna moved her foot just a little.

"Hello Sebastian, how are you today?" she said folding her ancient book up and setting it in her lap.

"Very well princess Arianna… I was told that you are wanted back at the castle. I must go attend to my wife and children now, excuse me my lady," Sebastian said bowing his furry head. Arianna smiled at her faithful friend.

"How is your wife Gertrude? And your kids Seela, Muffit, Creela, and Feefee?" Arianna smiled before the little critter jumped off the rock followed by the princess of Balinor.

"They are well my lady, thank you for asking," he said before hopping away. Arianna smiled before walking through the thick lush green trees of the forest beside the castle. Arianna found herself in the castle where Lori and Finn. Those two got along AWFULLY well, considering Lori didn't like Finn to start with and Finn always thought she was annoying. It had been months almost six months since they had defeated the Shifter and sent his army fleeing for the lands that belonged to The Shifter.

"Ari," Finn yelled jumping up. Arianna was just about to turn around before she came to a stop and turned around to look at Finn; the red haired boy stood up and smiled.

"Hey Finn," she said a little tiredly. She hadn't slept very well for she was having dreams about a new threat, dreams of the past, all that she had been haunted her, but not more then the desire to find her family.

"Lori and I were going to go out to get a bite, would you like to go with us?" Finn asked pointing back to Lori.

"Thanks but I am tired, beside I want to go see Chase for a bit," Arianna said sighing as she looked at the red headed boy who smiled before walking back to the blond girl waiting for him. Arianna walked to Chase's stall where he sat resting, he tossed his head his bronze mane slapping his neck and withers in delight to see his bonded friend.

_Hello my lady, how are you?_ Chase asked her with mind speak. Arianna smiled and stroked his soft muzzle before gliding her hand over the ruby at the base of his long bronze horn.

"I am well…" she said feeling a little tired.

"You do not look that way Ari," Sunchaser said nudging her cheek gently.

"It's nothing a mid afternoon ride can't fix Chase," Arianna said opening up the stables door leading him out of the stall. She didn't put a saddle or bridle on him; she just jumped up and climbed onto him. It was weird for only a year or more ago her legs had been useless, that of course was before she fell into the gap and landed back in Balinor. The bronze stallion waited a moment before turning and trotting off into the forest. The breeze felt good on her skin as her best friend trotted through the trees, his powerful muscles carrying her away from her problems. Chase was her best friend, she would die for him, do anything for him… they were one.

He stopped bouncing to a stop by a smooth creek; the light didn't shine much in this part of the forest. But where the sun did shine… it was bright and beautiful. They sat in a sunny part of the woods. They came there a lot to practice her sword fighting. Her short sword and her royal scepter were both placed at her side. The sun warmed her face as she lay against his stomach, she dozed off dreaming peacefully. She awoke abruptly to a loud sound in the bushes. Sunchaser looked up not trying to move too much, he knew what she dreamt and did not want to wake her. It was too late she was already up with her sword out. Arianna walked to the bush even though Sunchaser protested. It got colder as she followed the sound. She looked to a large tree where a letter and weird medallion hung.

Arianna picked both up and looked at them. She looked at the beautiful piece of jewelry. She thought that she saw a blonde man or woman run, but disappeared before she could figure out whether it was true or false someone had been there. She held the silver necklace with many different stones in it. She then looked to the letter that sat in her hand. She turned it over in her hand and opened it up. She looked at it carefully reading it.

_Dear Princess of Balinor,_

_I have been warned of a terrible danger. I did not think you'd need the help of my people, but my father has sent me to help you. I find our relationship best that you do not see me, for it would be confusing. So I thought I would give to you my knowledge, the knowledge of my people. Ancient rhymes that my people have carried, rhymes that will help you figure out where the Forgotten Fields are. My y apologies that I cannot help you anymore my, but I will watch you on your journey so look to the necklace for protection. Each stone symbolizes something that will help you along your way. The amethyst, the stone of the watching pool will guard you from your dreams. Look to your ancient books for the answer of this necklace. Take this rhyme, figure out where it is the royal family has been hidden. Time is low, and without them you cannot defeat the newest evil born… evil stronger then we can possibly know yet. But look to the necklace, I trust it will help you answer… the riddle._

_Nostarion_

_Deep in a lush, lush green field._

_Sleeps many, there is plenty… for you and I._

_The Forgotten Fields, so beautiful to the eye…_

_But in reality… it is old… it had been lost._

_To visit is paradise; to be trapped there could be hell…_

_To get there, you have to remember… then it will no longer be…_

_The FORGOTTEN Field _

Arianna read it before stuffing it into her pocket. She slowly crept towards Sunchaser who was searching for her. Chase nickered swinging his head as he trotted up to her. He did not seem pleased, but happy that she was alright. He stood in front of her.

"That was very dangerous my lady, why would you do that? You know how dangerous it still is!" he scolded her out loud as she walked to his side. He saw the gleaming pendant. "What is that?"

"Well Chase while you were fuming, I found this and a letter, come we must get back to the castle," she said gripping his hair before the great bronze beast spun around and trotted off. A blonde person peered out from the trees watching the girl trot away on the lord of the animals. When she got home she raced to her study and grabbed books on the history of Balinor. For hours Arianna searched books until she found a picture of the necklace.

"The necklace of the many lands," she breathed to herself. She slowly looked down the page to each stone inside of it.

**_The Opal from the Forest of Dreams:_**

_**The opal represents strength.** The opal is the sign of the last of certain magical races. The strength to keep going when things get tough, strength that no mortal possesses.****_

**_The Diamond from the Imperial Lake in the Celestial Valley:_**

_**The diamond represents clear state of mind.** When in darkness, or something clouds your mind look to the diamond, to see clearly. _

_**The Amethyst from the watching pool in the Celestial Valley:**_

_**The amethyst represents vision. **To block unwanted visitors from entering your mind while you sleep. In your sleep the amethyst washes over your mind, opening it to safe visions and clear guidance._

_**The Emerald from Lilly Pad Lake:**_

_**The emerald represents healing.** The emerald will heal minor injuries. It you have faith it will guide to Lilly Pad Lake, where people go to heal because of its healing powers._

**_The Ruby from Sunset Lake:_**

_**The ruby represents love and hope.** The ruby will help you uncover those truly loyal to you, and those whose love for you is false…_

_**The Sapphire of Azur Shores: **_

_**The sapphire represents protection and security.** The sapphire will become warmer as evil or anything that wishes you harm appears._

_**Also the necklace is a key to each place listed above.**_

_**The Topaz of Star Light Plains:**_

_**TheTopaz is a sign of life… and peace. **It was made from a fallen star and is said in the darkest of times, it will shine bright giving you light in many different ways. It will fill you with peaceful feelings when you are lost, and when the lights go out… wish for light and it will glow._

Arianna closed the book and looked at the necklace. In a line but in a symbol they followed each other in the order placed in the book. She slowly touched over it watching the topaz shine the brightest. Each place seemed too familiar… weren't they places in… the Celestial Valley or at least a path through there? She grabbed another book and opened it quickly. She searched for the history of The Celestial Valley. She didn't see what she was looking for anywhere. She sighed when she saw a word that caught her eyes. She began to search the pages for the places.

The Celestial places hidden in Balinor:

Each place hidden behind or beside the place before it. To get to one, you must go through the other. Each one is opened by a jewel. The jewels were collected placed into one necklace kept by the people of The Forest of Dreams. 

Arianna scanned through it quickly sighing before she got to "Star Light Plaines,"

Star Light Plains is a land so beautiful, a land of peace. No fighting is allowed here… for it was a place of power. Lands came to this place to meet and make alliances, to learn others ways. Full of nothing but a field of lush green grass as far as the eye could see. Stars lit the sky in a beautiful dance of twinkling bright lights. But something happened, something evil came and with it hate and anger breaking the peace and making the sky collapse. The gate had been sealed, only all jewels together could reopen it, but the necklace had been lost… and the place no longer used…

Arianna slammed the book shut and set it back in its shelf. She hurriedly ran down to the fields where the royal unicorns, as well as Chase, Tobiano, and Rednal. Arianna smiled as she placed the necklace around her neck. Arianna stood on the white fence holding the unicorns and called to her bronze friend. Chase trotted up to her followed by Tobiano and Chase's fire red brother Rednal.

"Yes my lady you called," he said bowing his head slightly standing under the burning sun.

"Yes, I have a question for you," she said patting each of them on their head as they greeted the princess with respect.

"Ask away princess," Rednal said bowing his head as he tapped at the ground with his red hoofs.

"Have you guys heard of _Star Light Plains?_" Arianna asked casually a little excited.

"No I haven't," Chase said shaking his bronze mane his ruby shining under the gleaming sun.

"I haven't either," Rednal said sticking his head over the railing to see Finn and Lori walking up the rocky road.

"I have kind of," Tobiano said looking at them seriously.

"You have?" Arianna said looking at him.

"Yes, it is a long flowing field of grass as sweet as fresh grown Celestial grass when it has grown back. The stars are beautiful twinkling all the time, when we were little Rednal are mothers took us there to visit with the other unicorns of the other lands. Beautiful place, but evil got to it… and destroyed it so no one could get to it…" Tobiano began before interrupted.

"Oh yes… I remember going, but after awhile no one talked of it, I had forgotten," Rednal said solemnly as he looked to the grass beneath his hooves.

"Alas I had forgotten as well, I had totally forgotten that place existed…" Chase then realized where she was going with it, "it isn't…"

"I think it is…" she said smiling at her friend, he threw his head in the air shaking it up and down.

"How could I have not known, it was called Star Light Plains, but the stars were the plains, bellow it was the fields… where the stars fell to light the ways of those bellow. So I assume you have a plan?" Chase said nudging his lady in the cheek.

"I think I do, I was reading… and all we have to do is find the Forest of Dreams, from their on I have to follow this map," she said pointing to the necklace hanging on her neck. Finn and Lori walked up behind her, they had heard a little of the conversation.

"So I assume we are going on another adventure?" Finn asked patting his red celestial unicorn on the neck.

"Yes, so pack my friends… we head for The Forest of Dreams," Arianna said happily. Finally a clue to where her parents had been sent.

Authors note:

Hey everyone thanks for reading, sorry if it wasn't to well put together, I am trying to do what I can lol! I thought I would add a new story for my account was looking pretty lonely. If you have ANY ideas please share cause I would LOVE to had new plans for my story, I never have a direct plan for the story anyways… I usually just go with the flow! I hope anyone who read enjoyed! Thanks!

Love4horses


	2. The Forest of Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own the Unicorns of Balinor or the characters, I only own the plot, the new characters I have added and the place I had added… slightly… lmao!

**Chapter 2: The Forest of Dreams**

The group had begun on their long journey. Who knew what was in store for them. The group consisted of Ari, Chase, Finn, Lori (who didn't really want to go), Rednal, Tobiano, and Lincoln Ari's collie that was a link between gaps. The group was nervous for it had been awhile since they all had been on a journey. Together though they knew they could withstand the odds, but what they DIDN'T know was that something out there didn't want them to succeed, he had a plan… there task would be harder then they really had known.

"So do you know how to get to this… forest?" Lori asked sitting on Tobiano who was already annoyed by the girl.

"Well there is only one way to get there, and that is to go through the Celestial Valley," Arianna said releasing the reigns on Sunchaser a bit.

"Well last that I knew, no mortal was allowed into the Celestial Valley, we will never make it in there," Lori said riding beside Finn.

"Well thanks for your support Lori, but I have something that will open the stair case and that arch for us," Arianna said as she pulled the reigns to the left.

"Well… I don't think the Celestials will just… but what do you have?" Lori said making Tobiano speed up so she could see the necklace hanging from the bronze haired girl.

"I have a necklace Lori, the _Necklace of the Many Lands_, it has a piece of the celestial arches stone in here… as well the amethyst of the watching pool. Each stone here represents the place we are going through to the place we are getting too. So if you want to turn back around, I advice you do it now because we are coming upon the arc right now. There is no turning back once inside," Arianna said seriously. Lori looked at the necklace hanging down the thin princess's long neck. Lori thought a moment and then looked back at the red head boy who had become quite attractive since Lori had first met him.

"I'll go," she said before slowing Tobiano down to match Rednal's pace. Arianna sighed, she felt a little weird admitting it to herself but she was glad Lori was going.

_The question Ari is are you ready for this? This will be more dangerous then any before it…_ Chase said to her mentally. Arianna patted the bronze unicorn's neck and sighed.

_If I didn't go I'd be making a mistake. I worry I really do, but I miss my family Chase, slowly day by day I get a little piece of my memory back… and it just makes me miss my family a little… a little often… a little to much, a little more everyday,_ Ari said to him mentally back. Sunchaser just nodded his head as he waited before the staircase only he and the other unicorns could see. Arianna let Chase lead them up the staircase cautiously. Lincoln slowly trotted behind Tobiano.

When they reached the arch Arianna held up her necklace and looked up at the arch. What was she suppose to do? She heard a faint whisper in the winds and a breeze caught their attention. Slowly but surely the arch opened for them. They walked through cautiously watching the many herds of celestial unicorns grazing, while the little filly's and foals galloped around wildly. The place was beautiful with blue green fresh grass that swayed in the soft chiming breeze. They all looked around in amazement. Celestials from the lightest colors of yellows, to the darkest colors of deep dark blues rested their. All shades reds, blues, purples, greens, and between… different shades of the regular rainbow. A golden head popped up from the sweet grass the stallion was mightier then all of the peaceful unicorns of the Celestial Valleys. He trotted to them in a threatening way.

"Numinor I…" Sunchaser began before the golden lead stallion of all the Celestial unicorns interrupted.

"Sunchaser you know better then to bring mortals into our lands, how dare you," the golden stallion said with rage as he stood on two feet. Arianna touched Chase's neck as she climbed off of her beloved stallions back.

"We wish to travel through here to the many lands of the Celestial Valley," The Sunchaser said carefully wanting to challenge the golden stallion.

"You know as well as the rest of us we do not travel further then the Celestial Valley because of what happened so long ago. We do not go onto their lands they do not go onto ours," Numinor said thrusting his horn towards Chase. The bronze unicorn did not like the threat the golden stallion was protruding.

"Sunchaser no!" yelled Arianna hurriedly. Chase stopped his attack to the lead stallion. Atalanta trotted up, the others looked at the lavender purple lead mare also known as the Dream Speaker.

"Numinor enough," Atalanta said seriously as she trotted beside her mate.

"You know the rules about humans Atalanta," Numinor said furiously flaying his golden main around in rage.

"Yes but you know that I was expecting visitors, and that if they entered they had a reason. Do you not recognize the princess of Balinor?" Atalanta said her soft purple eyes looking at her mate.

"I did not think about it, what business do you have here?" Numinor asked standing close to the purple lead mare.

"I have had evidence that my parents have been placed in the former Starlight Planes we must go through the other many lands to get to the Starlight Planes now known as the Forgotten Field. I have here the_ Necklace of the Many Lands_," Arianna said pulling the beautiful necklace off from around her neck and holding it so that both celestial unicorns could see.

"Well… I had forgotten… I think we should let them pass through Numinor, we need to royal family more then ever, I have seen a new breed of evil erupt from the ash of the Shifter…" the dream speaker began.

"I see Atalanta, they may pass but the evil they bring upon this land will be of your own doing Atalanta," Numinor said turning around and walking back into the knee lengthed grass.

"Did you forget Numinor, are job is to protect Balinor and it's people… will she is Balinor and she is her people, they are doing what they must as are we by letting them pass into the unknown wilderness, actually I think I might go," Atalanta said looking behind her to see Numinor stop in frusteration.

"Fine, leave on this wild chase Atalanta… see if I care," the golden horse said trying to hide how much he did care.

"Milady you do not really need to go with us…" The Sunchaser said trying to persuade her. She nickered a soft laugh before interrupting Chase.

"I do not plan on going the whole journey Sunchaser lord of the animals; I will take you to the Forest of Dreams. I have been having dreams of this… I know where you go, why do you think I was ready to come to your defense. Come let us begin the journey, it will be a long and tiring one.

The group followed her through the Celestial Valley; they looked around at the grazing herds that stopped grazing to look at them. They nodded their heads in respect to Atalanta, and the Sunchaser. They slowly walked for an hour until the herds were far out of view. After a certain point the celestial unicorns dared not travel. Arianna stared down at the stream as they came upon a forest that was dark and eerie looking.

"Well this is the Forest of Dreams, good luck and I will be watching you, with that amethyst there from my watching pool, I can see you at all times… even when someone tries to block my watching pool. Now good luck to you all," Atalanta bowed her head down before walking through the tall grass back to her herd. Arianna smiled at her friends as they walked through the forest entrance.

The group's footsteps were muted by the thick lush grass as they made their way through the woody paradise. There were tall oak, elm, and birch wood trees that stood tall cascading their long branches and leaves making cool shade from the hot suns burning rays. The morning dew was still shining on the emerald green grass and leaves; it was a paradise unimagined. The trees shot up high, and the place was so beautiful… then again it was all apart of the Celestial Valley.

"This place is beautiful," Arianna breathed as she looked around, "no wonder this place is called The Forest of Dreams."

"I couldn't imagine living here," Lori said looking around at the beautiful flowers that grew everywhere.

"That's because very few do live here," Rednal said carrying Finn upon his red back.

"Well the few that do are very lucky," Ari said holding her hand out to touch the cool crisp leaves that let dew moist her fingers. They traveled through the forest happily, this place somewhere had a door that would take them to a different realm, but where was it? Nothing evil lived here, but things that did not know what or who they were obviously lived here… Ari could tell this by the tenseness Sunchaser had at any sound or movement from the forest.

_Are you ok Chase?_ Arianna asked mentally. Sunchaser nodded his large bronze head up and down.

_I am well, just a little nervous_ he said to her mentally back. Ari shifted on top of Sunchaser.

_Obviously_ she said in his mind but giggled out loud.

_I am fine, just that something has been following us, _Chase said to her mentally. She went to look back but Sunchaser spoke up again, _DON'T! We do not want to let them know we know they are here. We are in someone's territory we could get out of here without a fight._

_If you say so Chase,_ Ari said mentally as she let the reigns slide through her fingers a little. She touched her necklace her fingers gliding down the jewels. She could then sense the presence of someone. She could feel their eyes, glaring at them. There were two of them. Out of no where someone jumped from the trees takeling Finn thinking he was the one to be aware of. Finn willingly fell knowing to fight them in the air could lead to injury when he landed. Ari pulled back on the reigns and jumped off. Many blonde men came out of the trees holding arrows at them. Ari held her sword up along with her staff. She would not go down without a fight.

_Who are they?_ She thought to Sunchaser. Chase tensed as he swung his sharp bronze horn in warning.

_Elves,_ he said to her mentally answering her question. She swallowed as she held her weapons up.

"Wait!" they heard a loud voice yell and walk out from behind a tree.

"That was the one following us," Chase said out loud but softly. Ari swallowed looking at him he looked familiar. She looked at his hair and then knew he was the one who had given her the necklace.

"Why?" said an older blonde man holding up his bow seriously ready to shoot if commanded.

"Because they mean us no harm," he said walking to the nearest elf and with his hand pushing the bow back. They all put their bows up and looked to the young blonde man.

"How do you know this?" one of the elves asked nervously.

"Because I do," he said giving him a look. They all sighed; they obviously trusted this man, "take them to the city."

"Very well," they all said, obviously this guy was some kind of commander. Ari had no idea what was going on.

"Milady I am very pleased to see you," the young elf who looked about her age said kissing her hand. He obviously knew who she was, for he talked to her like the royalty she was.

"I know you… you gave me this," she said taking her hand from his and lifting the necklace up from under her shirt. He smiled slightly before looking down.

"Where do you get that from?" he said before bowing and following his comrades. She looked at him as he walked away, there was something about him… he wasn't as elegant and graceful as elves were told to be.

_I do not trust him milady,_ Sunchaser said seriously.

"I do not either Chase," Ari said seriously patting him before the elves herded them towards their city. Once there they looked around at the beautiful city with white delicate houses every where. In the trees on the ground, even some in a beautiful crystal like lake. Ari swallowed feeling more a prisoner then a guest. They were led a large house that was obviously a castle. But they were led bellow and separated from the horses. They were surprised when they were lead to a dungeon. They were separated and put into individual cells.

_Are you ok Chase?_ Ari asked Sunchaser as she lay on the cold ground.

_I am my lady, and how are you? Where did they place you?_ Sunchaser asked Arianna mentally.

_A little scared but I am ok. I think someone is coming down, some one is!_ Hastily she sat up and looked at two gaurds who opened the cage and grabbed her. "Where are you taking me? Where are you taking me!"

"To see the king and queen," the guard said dragging her. She went quietly, knowing that she'd only make things worst for her. The king was striking, and the queen was beautiful, with long flowing white hair, silver crowns, and white dresses and robes. Everyone bowed to the king and queen as they entered.

"Why have you entered are Forbidden City? Strangers usually meet death, we are a dieing race…" the king began as he looked down at the girl standing before him.

Authors note:

Sorry if this is a little fast pace, I was just trying to get to the good stuff quick. So I am slowing it down. Thanks to those who have been reading, and especially those who have been reading… so thanks Lightfoot! Please if you have ANY ideas I could use I'd be more then happy! Thanks a lot!


	3. The escape to the Imperial River

Arianna froze as she looked up at the king of the Elves. Arianna backed up a little as she looked around. The looked delicate as she sat down. Arianna waited for the king to say something but he just looked at her without saying anything. He had obviously never seen her kind much.

"Why did you come you didn't answer me? Who and what are you?" he said still standing his long blonde hair flowing down the front of him. She blinked back confusion as she looked at the king and then to the queen.

"I… I," she got a scared look on her face. She didn't know what to say she got… nervous. The king sighed lifting his hand to take her away.

"No don't my lord," a young elf walked in swiftly, "I had them brought so that they could be shown hospitality… not abuse… my lord."

"I am getting tired of these little rampages of yours… control yourself, you are so trustful these days," the king said walking away from the bronze haired girl to sit beside his silent wife. Arianna looked to the youthful elf. She got that strange feeling about him again.

"She is the princess of Balinor, she means us NO harm, I sent for her," the young man said looking to her revealing a pair of vibrant blue eyes that caught her off guard. He looked away from her back to the king, "she is princess Arianna, a mortal from Balinor. I gave her the necklace of The Many Lands."

"You did what! You are foolish boy!" the king yelled standing up angrily.

"No I am not foolish, she needs it we need her to have it," he looked to the queen smiling at him.

"Deltor," the queen's gentle melodic voice spoke. The king sat back down feeling his blood boil from anger, "he is our son, the prince. He would do nothing to jeopardize his people."

'He's the prince?' Arianna asked herself in her head. He looked at her knowing his secret was up. He indeed was the prince of The Forest of Dreams.

"Your?" she couldn't finish she was in shock. He nodded before looking back at his father.

"Look I can not… let her, you know out laws I am the king so my duties come first," he said looking to the girl who looked in shock still, "take her back to her cell."

"Ada I really must protest," the prince said jumping to her defense. The king glared at his son.

"I've heard enough Nostarion," the king said seriously, "take the girl away!"

They did as the king ordered; they grabbed the girl and took her down to her cell. She fought and struggled but nothing worked, she ended up on the same cold hard ground as before. She would not allow herself to cry, she was going to make it through this.

Arianna woke to a loud noise. She sat up quick and looked around to see a man lying on the ground. She stood up nervously and watched the prince walk in holding a sword. He grabbed the keys from the elf's pants and ran to Arianna. He quickly unlocked the door and let her out. She looked at him quizzically for a moment.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked as he opened the door.

"There is no time for questions, my father will know you have escaped and it is a day's travel to the Imperial Lake," Nostarion said shutting the door locking the unconscious guard in the cell.

"Are you kidding me? We just left the Celestial Valley for nothing?" she said in frusteration.

"No you came to find me," he said walking down a ways until he reached Lori's cell. She looked terrified as she saw the handsome elf; a smile came to her face

"Why you?" asked Arianna a little confused, "why do we need you?"

"Because… you need me to guide you through the different worlds, Lillypad Lake is easy, but the others will be VERY difficult. You are traveling with a girl who complains a lot, and a single boy, oh and a few unicorns. There are more evil things out there, you need my help," he said unlocking the blonde girl's cage before walking to Finn's and unlocking it.

"Why do you want to come? Isn't this your home?" asked Arianna as she followed him out of a passage that had obviously not been used in awhile. There were cobs webs everywhere!

"Incase you didn't notice, I just sprung you from prison. My father will have my head, he doesn't understand how important this mission is," he said leading them out into a grassy field. They then snuck off to the stables; they grabbed all of their belongings before grabbing Chase, Rednal, Tobiano, and a pure white unicorn. They then all raced off towards the Imperial River.

They finally reached the Imperial Lake; the entire herd of Celestial's watched them while they grazed. The prince of the forest looked to Arianna before asking for the necklace. She looked at him in confusion.

"But didn't you give me the necklace?" she asked touching it gently. She had become rather fond of it. He laughed as he held his hand out.

"I just want to see it," he said as she handed him the necklace, the blond elf dipped it into the water and swirled it around. A portal opened and they all looked at it curiously. He handed her the necklace before walking his white unicorn into the portal. They all watched him disappear. Arianna was the first to follow, then Finn, and last Lori. The portal closed up and they were gone. The Celestials stopped watching and went back to grazing.

Authors note: Sorry if this was fast pace, I am just trying to get to the good part as well as inform ya of what is goin on. Thanks to those who ARE reading this. Lots of luv to yalls! Peace out lollo!

Love4horse


	4. Lily Pad Lake

**Chapter four:**

Arianna looked around at the frost covered grass. Silently she drew in a breath at the large lake. It was full of blue green lily pads upon the giant lake. She felt the grass slightly brush her legs as she climbed off of Sunchaser. Finn stayed on top of Rednal as well as Lori stayed on Tobiano. The elf climbed off of the white unicorn and held the reigns tightly in his hands.

"We must be quiet; we do not want to disturb the long silence of this place," he said not sure what in habited the once sanctuary place. This place was the meeting place of the lands, where unicorns, mortals, and creatures of all sorts came to be healed. They cautiously walked through the grassy area as Finn and Lori climbed off of their unicorns. They held the reigns and leaded one after the other.

"This place is creepy," Lori said softly. They all looked back at her and she gave a '_what?_' look before saying, "well it is!"

"Shh!" the elf said quickly throwing a look back at her, "this place has been abandoned by visitors long ago. It is use to silence; only the creatures that lived here before rest here… they may not take kindly to strangers."

"Oh, sorry," she said biting her lip before continuing to walk further into a wide forest. The trees were far apart, but they still wanted to remain in single file. Looking around cautiously the elf heard something rustling. He looked away from it not wanting to spook it. They didn't notice, they didn't have the ears to hear such light rustling, and if they did they would figure it to be the wind for it was so light, to them at least. After an hour they finally all heard it, but it sounded heavier, not as light as it did before… it wanted them to hear it. They all looked around nervously. They heard a thump and crows flew out from everywhere. They saw something sharp poke up from a tall bush. Chase nudged Arianna and she saw it as it went down.

"It can't be," she said softly to him.

"It is," Sunchaser reassured her. The black shadow unicorn jumped out from the bush nearly stabbing the elf. Chase charged the unicorn stabbing at it with his horn. The two locked horns like swords as they tried to take the other one out. Arianna tried to dodge the horn as the shadow unicorn stabbed at her. She screamed out while the lf quickly pulled out his bow and arrows, with in seconds an arrow was placed in the shadow unicorns neck, then another one was planted right under the shadow unicorn's cheek bone. When the black unicorn finally fell to the ground Arianna let out a breath, she looked to the elf swallowing nervously.

"Thanks," she said resting easily before something jumped out of a tree knocking her to the ground. She let out a scream before she hit the ground. They all looked down at the black thing on top of her. The thing had a dagger out ready to stab her; Sunchaser kicked his back feet knocking the creature off of Arianna. The elf climbed off the horse and stabbed the pure black creature in the throat before walking toe Arianna and helping her up.

"You're welcome," he said before walking off towards the white unicorn and climbing on. He was _so_ arrogant! She dusted herself off before hopping back up onto Sunchaser's back. She sighed before talking to Sunchaser.

"Chase how could a shadow unicorn be out here?" she asked feeling still a little shaken up.

"Because, princess Arianna, when you and your people killed Entia, or The Shifter as you people called him, his shadow unicorns and minions who were left back at the castle or survived the battle came out here. You see he was building something stronger then him, so he had a plan for if he was to die; he wanted all the evil creatures to come to these lands to stop you. Since this is a place of peace, we were not greeted by an army," the elf said obviously he had heard what she had asked the bronze unicorn.

"Oh," Arianna said already starting to get annoyed with this guy. He was rude, and arrogant, one more thing and she would punch him in the face. She sighed in irritation.

"And how do you know this elf?" Sunchaser said sensing the irritation in Arianna's sigh.

"Well… you don't think elves know these things, I've heard it…" he said not wanting to give away his secret. Sunchaser did not believe this. The bronze celestial just snorted before slowing down so that Finn and Rednal could go behind the elf. Nostarion sat upon the white horse staring at the deep blue sky feeling a little down. Only he knew why he was really there, why he really was the way he was. For hours they traveled, Arianna began to get a little dizzy and began to get blurred vision.

"Arianna…" she heard Lori say, she looked behind her as Lori's face began to swirl around, "Arianna? Can you hear me? Look your cut!"

"What?" Arianna asked swallowing before falling off her horse. Everyone looked back at the bronze haired girl on the floor. Nostarion stopped the white unicorn and climbed off. He slowly walked to see what is happening; they were making too much noise. They were amongst another tiny lake with lily pads on it. He saw Arianna on her the ground and ran to her.

"What is wrong," Sunchaser said throwing his head in the air wanting answers as he looked down at his best friend. The elf looked down at the tiny cut on her arm, he touched it. He then looked to her other arm where there was a green hand print; it seemed to get greener by the minute. He watched a purple spot the size of an ant appeared.

"Poison, we have to get her to lake of healing, the actually Lily Pad Lake," he said lifting the girl into his arms and walking her to the white unicorn.

"No!" Chase yelled trotting up to him, "I will run faster then your unicorn will."

"You do not know the speed and power I have, especially when it is Arianna's life on the line," Chase said lying down on the ground. The elf pondered a moment; he decided to take the chance.

"The rest of you stay here, I will return," Nostarion said placing Arianna on Sunchaser's back before climbing on himself. Chase did not mind the extra wait and so quickly stood on all fours. Nostarion took the reigns and snapped them and Sunchaser rode off with quickness gaining speed with each long stride. Nostarion led the unicorn to where the Lake was. He was surprised to see a small hut by the lake. Two old ladies walked out to see who was causing such noise. They saw the limp girl in the arms of a… elf? Nostarion pulled the unicorn to a stop. Sunchaser slowly laid down so that he could climb off and pull Arianna with her, "she is hurt madams, she has been poisoned, is there anything you can do?"

"Bring her inside," a cheerfully plump woman said holding the door open so he could carry her in.

"Who are they?" Chase asked angrily, he wasn't sure it was safe to trust them.

"They are the healers of Lily Pad Lake. They will heal her," he promised Chase who was still lying down.

"I am Celandine Burrows," the cheerfully plump one said as she showed him to a bed for the fragile girl to lie upon.

"I am Nostarion and this is Belaraniel," he said quickly as the old lady looked over Arianna's wound. The cheerfully plum one known as Celandine Burrows sat mixing an ointment.

"That is Palin Musicsinger," Celandine said chuckling cheerfully making Nostarion feel a little better.

"Not time to chit chat now Burrows get over here," the old lady said finally done mixing the ointment.

"I'm coming you old bat," Celandine chuckled as she smoothed the ointment on the poisoned spot.

"Don't call me an old bat you smelly goat," Palin said looking more like a witch.

"Calm down Palin, you're acting like a Sissyfuzz," Celandine said signaling to the young blonde elf to walk over to the table.

"Sissfuzz! You old croon your not one to talk!" the witch looking one said bouncing up angrily pointing a warning finger.

"Take this girl to that lake out there and wade her into the water, it has healing power," Celandine said before turning to Palin, "you old snake, I am younger then you!"

"Yeah by only one hundred and fifty years!" yelled Palin obviously in an uproar.

"Yeah your what now a five hundred and seventy eight? I am only four hundred and twenty five years!" yelled Celandine point a round finger at the witch looking healer. Nostarion was rather amused but knew he had to hurry and heal Arianna. He picked Arianna up and walked outside leaving the bickering women. He walked into the lake with Arianna in his arms. He slowly lifted her so her whole body except her head was in the water. Chase walked into the water feeling his tired and achy muscles becoming relieved and feeling like he had never moved at all.

"What is this place?" Chase asked looking at Nosarion who held Arianna in his arms.

"Lily Pad Lake, they say that it heals all wounds, and can bring you to life if dropped into the middle of the lake," Nostarion said looking at the bronze girl in his arms; he wondered how the fait of the world could depend on someone so helpless. She coughed and woke up looking up at him taking deep breaths. She squirmed slightly but he didn't release her, he then talked out of the water carrying her in his arms. He waited for Sunchaser to come out of the water so he could climb up on her. He still had her in his arms, she felt a little achy she had been so close to death.

---------

Once the group saw him return they all stood to see the girl in his arms. He was using one arm to lead Sunchaser, and the other arm to hold her legs up as her arms were wrapped around his neck. They were both dripping wet. He grabbed his unicorn's reins and didn't answer anyone's questions; he didn't want to wake Arianna. He led them to the lake and the two old ladies. They walked out and waved to the prince. He waved at them and smiled. Now they just had to find a way to get to the next lands, maybe the old healers could help…

Authors note: I tried to not rush this chapter lol! I hope it worked I am just running out of ideas, I have run to a spot where I kind of don't know how to work it. So I'll figure it out I might get a chapter up tomorrow or the next, if you have any ideas you guys then maybe I'll get it up sooner lol!


	5. On their way

Chapter 5:

Nostarion saw the little hut holding the two old women who were still bickering. He smiled as he rode up to them and stopped. Sunchaser lay down so he could climb off. The other followed his lead and followed him to where the old woman stood. Slowly they topped fighting and looked to the elf.

"Hello again," the chubby happy looking one said, "What can we do for ya?"

"Well we are looking for the gateway to the Sunset Lake," the man said looking from the chubby old woman to the saggy looking one.

"Well I do I do," the cheerfully plump one said clapping her hands together as a huge smile invaded her aged face.

"Really where is it?" he said looking back to his companions. She thought a moment looking to the elf and his friends.

"That way, through the lake of terror… dreaded place though, you would not want to find yourself there," the other lady said shaking her head no.

"Well we must, you see she must find her parents, in the Forgotten Fields," Finn said still sitting on top of Rednal.

"Well if you insist then why not, I will take you, but you should get some rest tonight, no sense in taking a sleeping girl to a place where to dream is your worst nightmare," the cheerfully plump old lady said opening the door for them to come in.

-----

Arianna rolled around a little, when she had awaken she noticed everyone sleeping by a fire she didnt remember. Everyone was sleeping so peacefully, except Nostorian. She sat up rubbing her head as she looked to the elven prince.

"Did you save me?" she asked her hand still on her head, the last thing I remember was being laid in a pool of water in your arms.

"You don't sound like you hate me anymore," he said staring into the fire.

"I NEVER HATED YOU, I just I worry a lot, I have trust issues you could say," she said still looking at him. Why wasnt he looking at her? Did she do something wrong? Was he even listening?

"You have no reason to fear me," he said turning his head towards her, "all I have ever done was try and help you my lady."

"Well," she said not sure how to answer that as he turned his head, "how was I?"

"You should get your sleep my lady, you had a hard day," he said coldly, Arianna didnt argue with him, she lay back down and fell asleep.

----

Morning came and with it the sounds of soft chirps from the birds outside. Arianna was the last one to awaken. Everyone was packing and humming cheerfully. She looked at the two old ladies, one you'd see in a bakery, and the other one looked like a witch. She tried to ignore them as she got ready and climbed on top of Sunchaser.

_Good morning my lady,_ Sunchaser said as he stood waiting for the others to mount. They all looked in suspicion as the old lady climbed on a weird creature, it was taller then the unicorns, with pale gray skin, and long ivory things coming out from its mouth (looks like a short elephant). The creature stood up and they followed it while looking at each other. The witch looking one stayed, she couldn't abandon their post. They followed her for hours until the small forest turned into a murky swamp, they could hear noises they couldn't explain, and here and there would see yellow, red, and black pairs of eyes looking up from the murky swamps at them, through the trees, under the grass watching them.

Authors note:

Sorry it was short; I will try and get more up soon! I know this isn't my greatest story, I just can't think of what else to write at this time, though I think I am finally getting some ideas. So if you got any ideas ANY MONSTERS I CAN USE please share, give me a name for a monster, and a description, and the glory will be yours, I will post the name of who gave me the idea, and we can do it as a little game! To see who can create the better monsters, and see which one the readers like the most!

Rules:

You must have:

The name for the: Creature, the species, and the location where to find it (depending on where they are in the story)

A description: saying what it looks like, what its abilities are, and its weakness.

And what class it is: Big, tall, short, fat, skinny where etc lol!


	6. Into the wild

Chapter 6: Into the wild…

The group traveled for what felt like ages until they stopped for a break. They sat around a warm fire eating food packed from the old ladies. Arianna sat by herself gazing at the stars. The elf prince walked over to her curious of her problems. She looked over to him sighing. He sat down beside her.

"You alright princess Arianna?" Nostorian asked gazing at the twinkling stars. She sighed before answering, "you know you sigh a lot…"

"Do I? I didn't noticed I am sorry," Arianna said before looking over to him, "I was wondering if I can even get into the starlight plains, what if I drag them into danger for no reason?"

"Not for no reason milady, you are the future queen of Balinor they go for you," the elven prince said seriously, "and that is reason enough…"

"Not for me it isn't, I mean what or who am I? Why should I get to call the shots? I am not cut out for such a job," Arianna said expecting a "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!"

"Perhaps you aren't," Nostorian shrugged making her look to him giving him a look, "look you are not ever going to be a good queen, the queen your people deserve… if you don't want to or think you'll be a good queen. It is not a job, it is a passion, a love for your people… to want to protect and guide them. When you are ready you will know this."

"You seem to know a lot," Arianna said looking at him with a look of envy.

"And you don't?" he asked his blue eyes making her brown ones tingle with curiosity of this creature, this elf.

"Not as much as you…" she said in shock of this elf's words, he sounded like an adult, "you sound so… mature."

"I'm nearly a hundred and fifty I've been around for awhile. I know things you don't know and you know things I don't know, we both have our own knowledge. I have knowledge on ruling people because I've been next inline for nearly well a hundred and fifty years," he smiled, "there is more then you think that you know. Like most people think they own whatever they land on, the earth is just something to claim. But the earth has life, it breathes life, gives life, and has a life. If you look hard enough you'll learn things you've never thought were possible, that the people who look and act like you… aren't the only people. Have you tasted the sun sweet berries of the earth, some people never get to roll in the riches around them and not wonder what it is worth. Another secret is that we are all connected in a circle, a hoop that never ends. No matter what color, look, shape, or race we are… we need to all come together as one. You can own the earth and still all you'll own is earth until you can learn to take in everything around, until you can understand and love the things given to you by the earth."

"I… couldn't ever come up with something so beautiful," she said smiling at him he just shrugged.

"It will be fine, everything will come together in time. Just take care of your own heart, follow it… you'd be surprised what your own heart can teach you," he smiled before standing up and leaving Arianna alone again. She smiled to herself before leaning back. She waited for someone to come and get her, she went back and fell fast asleep. Arianna woke up in the middle of her sleep, she turned to look left and saw a large pair of orange yellow eyes emerging from some thickets. Arianna nudged Finn who woke up and saw it. He nudged Lori who woke up startling Nostorian and the old lady. They all looked at the first pair of eyes and a second pair of eyes. Arianna swallowed as she felt the sapphire pulse strongly against her chest making her look down.

**__**

The Sapphire of Azur Shores:

The sapphire represents protection and security. The sapphire will become warmer as evil or anything that wishes you harm appears.

"That thing wishes us harm," Arianna said reaching for her staff. She had been practicing her magic but still it was no use she couldn't tap into the inner most part over her magic. She grabbed her sword ready for attack, they looked around as three other creatures walked out with low growls. The old women pulled out something that looked like a curved sword making them all look at her curiously.

"Is everyone ready?" Nostorian asked as the things crept through the night low to the ground.

"As ready as ever," Finn said holding his sword up the thing leaped at them. Chase ran to the rescue head butting one away from Arianna as the other attacked her. They were going for her necklace. Nostorian jumped in the way taking the first blow Arianna sliced her sword through the other one nearly following over from the weight. The other one jumped at her but Finn tried fighting it off while Lori tried avoiding it. Arianna ducked as one leaped at her head, it turned on it's heals charging her again. There was two left and they stood together.

"Give us the necklace and you leave here in one piece and alive," one of the creatures spoke up slowly.

"You are foolish to even think we'd give it up without fighting. It is not yours to take, and not mine to give. It was a gift," Arianna said looking over to Nostorian.

"Foolish girl I shall rip your tongue out and feed it to my people when I am finished with you!" it hissed leaping into the air, Arianna stepped back in fear and a red light leaped from her necklace making the thing burst into fear. They all looked at her the other creature turned and ran in fear.

Authors note: I am sorry I know this is short… but hey what can I say! I still have a blank I forgot where I wanted to go with the story because I have so many going lmao! But like I said before more ideas the better!

Monster challenge:

Ok here is the thing it will be a little game… give me a monster to use in my story, I think it would be fun to have you make up a monster that I use instead of me making my own! That way people can compete at making the best monster!

Give a name for your monster, and a description, and the glory will be yours, I will post the name of who gave me the idea, and we can do it as a little game! To see who can create the better monsters, and see which one the readers like the most!

Rules:

You must have:

The name for the: Creature, the species, and the location where to find it (depending on where they are in the story)

A description: saying what it looks like, what its abilities are, and its weakness.

And what class it is: Big, tall, short, fat, skinny, shape, one eye two eyed, u get the drift? lol!


End file.
